


Bent [Podfic]

by Aboutnothingness (Thesherlockholmes)



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Angst, Compulsory Heterosexuality, Cuddling, F/M, From the work:, Hurt No Comfort, Microaggressions, Period-Typical Homophobia, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Slurs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thesherlockholmes/pseuds/Aboutnothingness
Summary: Roger feels that Freddie, who five minutes ago was relaxed and lazy as a cat in his arms, has gone tense all over. He runs a hand down his spine, feeling prominent knobs of bone, and glares at Brian over the top of Freddie’s head. “Put a sock in it, can’t you,” he says.Arguing over lyrics is par for the course.
Relationships: Mary Austin/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Bent [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freddieofhearts](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freddieofhearts/gifts).



Download: [here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dmj5iuxg9w3sitq/Bent%20%5BPodfic%5D.mp3?dl=0)

[Aboutnothingness](https://soundcloud.com/user-408166685) · [Bent [Podfic]](https://soundcloud.com/user-408166685/bent-podfic)

**Author's Note:**

> Do let me know what you think, my lovelies!


End file.
